The present invention relates to a hand-held device for marking a chalk line for use in construction, home improvement and the like.
Conventional chalk line-marking devices employ a chalk line that is wound up around a spool within a case. During use, the chalk line is extended and held taut near the surface to be marked. Typically, this requires two workers—one to hold the end of the chalk line and one to hold the case. The line is then grasped and released by one of the workers so that it snaps back toward the surface, thereby depositing a chalk line. Or, one worker may devise a way to secure one end of the line using a weight or the like. In any event, the procedure is inconvenient. A handle is attached to the spool to allow the line to be wound back into the case after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,622, issued Dec. 23, 1997 to Gerald G. Umbro, entitled “Line Marking Device,” describes a device usable by one person that includes a marking filament loaded with marking powder that is snapped from one end of the device. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,622 is incorporated herein by reference.